A Little Thing Called Trust
by Krinaia
Summary: Fights, problems, drama. Chilton. What else was new? TRORY. ON HIATUS.
1. Trust Gained

Disclaimer: I own it! That's why I'm writing a disclaimer! Yeah right. Anyway the WB owns it.... yada yada yada.

The first part of the fic, basically this chapter is based on an episode of 'Friends.' I changed the plot to fit GG. I don't own Friends either!

Author's Note: Most fics you see are Tristan and Rory getting together. This fic is with them already together, then, them splitting apart. And hopefully, getting back together again, although much, much later.

A Little Thing Called Trust

Rory Gilmore took her books out of her locker, and closed it again, to find none other than Tristan DuGrey leaning against the locker next to her.

"Hey Mary!" he said, as usual.

Rory rolled her eyes, "Must you do that _every _day?"

"Do what? Surprise you in the morning or call you Mary?"

"Both," and with that, Rory turned around.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he asked, pulling her back.

"To class!" Rory said exasperated.

"I think you forgot something," Tristan said teasingly.

"Really? What?"

Tristan just smirked at her.

Rory laughed. "Come here you," and pulled him into a kiss.

"Now that's better!" he said grinning. "Really Mary. How could you ignore me like that?"

They still had their arms around each other. "Concentrating really, really hard," Rory said.

Tristan smiled, and put an arm around her to walk to class. Rory however, didn't let him move.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Rory teased.

"To class!" Tristan answered.

"You can't,"

"Why not?"

"I think you forgot something," 

Tristan rolled his eyes, and opened his locker. He held out a thermos. "Ya happy?"

"I love you," Rory whispered, and drowned the contents.

"Love ya too, Mar," Tristan said, smiling at her.

"Not you, coffee!"

"You mean coffee comes first?" 

"Uh... _yeah,_"

Tristan sighed, "That's stuff's gonna kill you one day,"

Rory grinned. "At least I'll die happy,"

They walked to class together. "So, we still on for later?" Tristan asked.

"Of course!"

They reached the classroom that was filling up. Rory sat directly in front of Tristan. 

A familiar blonde entered the classroom, an moved to the seat beside Rory. "Thank God," she declared.

"Why? Got an A on that project?" Rory asked her friend.

"No," Paris smiled. "This is the first time I've come in to the classroom without seeing any PDA from you guys," gesturing to Rory and Tristan.

"Really?" Tristan said cutting in. "Well, we'll have to do something about that, won't we Mary?"

Paris quickly averted her eyes. "Oh eww... Will you guys _not_ do that here?"

Rory pulled away blushing. Tristan just grinned. Paris turned back to check. "Really, Rory," she said, staring disapprovingly.

"It's not my fault!" Rory protested. "it's his!" jerlking her thumb to indicate the grinning Chiltonite behind her. "He has the power to make me act like an immature thirteen-year-old!"

"Thirteen year old?" Tristan said with distaste. "I was going for love-sick teenager! Oh wait- you are one,"

"Very funny, Evil One," Rory said rolling her eyes. The bell rang, and Mr. Medina entered, signaling the start of the period.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Remember- this project will be forty percent of your exam grade. The exam is 20 percent of your _final_ grade, so ladies and gentlemen, I suggest you do this _well_. Partners are decided alphabetically..."

Rory groaned. She would be working with Paris. Paris looked at her questioningly. "Why? Is it so bad to be working with me?" 

Rory shook her head. "No, but it means I'll have to cancel my date with Tristan,"

"Oh... too bad. Postpone it for tomorrow," Paris suggested.

"It's our three month anniversary. You can't postpone an anniversary!"

Paris shrugged, unsure how to answer.

"You think he'll get mad?" Rory asked nervously.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What? Why?" Tristan asked angrily.

"I have a major project due tomorrow. The thing is, the teacher only announced it today. I can't _not_ work on it," Rory said, trying to calm his down.

"It's our anniversary!"

"Sorry Tristan," Rory kissed him softly on the cheek. She ran to catch up with Paris who was already impatiently waiting for her. Tristan watched her leave.

"Man, I hate schoolwork," Tristan grumbled as he put his books in his locker.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What we should do is a video," Paris said, studying there outline. "A video and a diorama,"

"How do you plan to make a video?"

"The video will be our explanation of the diorama. Ms. Perry likes it when you have more visual aids,"

Rory nodded. "For the diorama, we can show the Parthenon, to cover architecture. Mt. Olympus for literature and religion, how about the senate to represent the different social classes!"

"The senate for government. We should represent the different-" they were cut short as the telephone rang. Paris picked it up. "Hello? Hold on a sec."

"It's Tristan, make it quick. We've got a lot of work to do," Paris hissed, handing the phone to Rory.

Rory took the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey! What about I come over there and bring food?" Tristan suggested.

"No," Rory sighed. "I don't want any distractions. At the rate we're going we'll be up late, so _please_ don't call anymore. I'll see you tomorrow," 

"But Ror-" Tristan rolled his eyes. She had already hung up. He walked out the door, and drove to Paris' house.

In fifteen minutes, he had arrived at the Gellars'. He rang the bell, and Paris answered the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked furiously.

"Relax Paris, I'm just here to see Rory," Tristan said smoothly.

Paris rolled her eyes. "Come in,"

He walked in to see papers and notes all over the floor, Rory was busy assembling a miniature model of the Parthenon.

"Hey!" Tristan said.

Rory's hand slid and she got the glue on the wrong side of the project. "Ugh...great," 

"Ummm..." Tristan started, but he didn't get the chance to finish.

"Tristan what are you doing here? I told you I didn't need any distractions!" Rory said angrily.

"Come on Rory, it's-"

"No! Out! I need to finish this project, or I'll get a low score on the test, which will pull down my grade, which will lessen my chances of getting into Harvard! So _please_ Tristan, I'm begging you, go away! I'll see you tomorrow!" and with that, Rory marched Tristan to the door, pushed him out, and went back in.

Tristan sighed, and drove back to his house. 

About two hours later, there was a knock on his bedroom door. 

"Come in," he called. He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling

"Tristan?" Rory pushed the door open.

"Rory!" he said, getting up at once. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to tell you something..." she walked over and sat beside him. "Tristan, first of all I don't want you to say anything. Wait until I'm done," 

He nodded.

"Okay... um... I want to apologize for how I acted. It was rude, I know. I was just concerned about my grades-"

"I know Rory," Tristan interjected. "Look, come on let's go talk. You wanna go to Starbucks or something?" he got up, one foot out the door.

"Uh, no. Tristan, what I wanted to say if you'll let me finish is that I think, if I want to go to Harvard, I should concentrate a little more on my school work. I think we should take a break," Rory said sadly.

"All right," Tristan said nonchalantly. "Is Starbucks okay? Or do you want pizza or something-"

"No, not that kind of break," Rory said with the same sad expression. "A break from _us_,"

Tristan just stared at her... and walked out the door.

Rory sighed, and waited five minutes before going out herself. 

Rory walked into Luke's about an hour later. Lorelei heard her come in.

"So, how was the hot date with Bible Boy?" she asked cheerily.

"It didn't happen," Rory said hollowly. 

Lorelei turned to face her daughter, and gestured for Rory to come to her. Rory walked to her mother, and to her mother's comforting arms. "Honey, what happened?"

Rory kept her face buried in her mother's shoulder. "I hate third month anniversaries," she whispered. 

"He broke up with you?" Lorelei said sympathetically.

Rory shook her head, wiped away her tears, and pulled away. "I broke up with him,"

"Why? He didn't cheat on you did he?"

Rory shook her head. "I did, because..." and she launched into the story, recounting the days events.

Lorelei listened patiently. "Rory... you made a very mature choice. But wouldn't it make you miserable? And if you're sad, you can't work properly. But maybe you're right. Maybe it's time you started concentrating on your future, not that you never did. I know Harvard is your dream, and you're perfectly right trying to get there but..."

"Mom... I don't want to listen to that. I want someone to support me, and _tell_ me that I've made the right decision. I'll see you at home," Rory said, leaving.

Lorelei sighed. "Didn't I just see Rory?" Luke asked, coming with a mug of coffee.

"She broke up with Tristan," Lorelei said without preamble.

Luke rolled his eyes. "What did he do this time?"

"Not Dean, Tristan, the one that hasn't hurt her yet,"

"Same difference. What did he do?"

"Actually, it was Rory,"

"Rory? What did Rory do?"

Lorelei sighed and started the whole tale again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thanks for coming again Dean," Rory said with a smile. "I could really use a friend,"

"No problem. But you know, I agree with Lorelei. I don't think you should have broken up with him. What you guys have is really special, I don't know anyone else with that kind of relationship..."

"I know but-"

"I know... Harvard is your dream, I know that. But, well things change. Rory, if you continue like this, you'll become one of those old maids with no life, all work. You have to learn to balance. Can you honestly tell me loosing Tristan doesn't matter that much to you?"

Rory shook her head. "No,"

Dean smiled. "See? Now I think giving all that advice allows me food,"

The phone rang suddenly. Rory followed Dean to the kitchen to answer it. "Hello?"

"Rory?" there was loud music in the background, but Rory knew it was Tristan.

"Tristan! Oh my god, I've been meaning to call you. Look I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to do that-"

"I'm sorry too, I should have been more understanding-"

"Hey Rory is this stuff still okay?" Dean said, looking through their fridge.

"Is that Dean?" Tristan said, hearing another voice.

"Uh, no!" Rory said quickly. Too quickly. She knew that Tristan had certain... insecurities when it came to Dean,

"Want a drink Rory?" Dean asked, still looking through the fridge.

__

"Dean is at your house?"

"No Tristan, you don't understand-"

"Like hell I do," Tristan snapped furiously.

click 

Rory banged her head on the wall.


	2. Trust Lost...

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls belongs to Amy S.-P. And the WB.

Author's Note: Very, very short chapter. Contains quote from Buffy, and still a little based on Friends. Don't own them, either. After this chapter, it'll be non-friends like. 

Rory came early and waited for Tristan to arrive. After ten minutes of waiting, she was rewarded as she saw Tristan coming, looking very closed off.

"Tristan! Look at us, running into each other as people who go to the same school are bound to do now and then..." Rory said with a nervous smile. Tristan's stony expression didn't change. He concentrated on getting his books. Rory gave up the act. "Look Tristan, Dean and I are friends and you know it! In fact, _he_ was the one who convinced me to try and get back together with you!"

When Tristan's expression still didn't change, she made one last attempt to reach him. "I love _you_, and you know it,"

He still refused to look at her. Rory gave up. "I'll see you in first period," she whispered. 

She walked away sadly. Before she knew it, she had been yanked back, and Tristan's lips were crushing hers. "I'm sorry too," he whispered.

Rory broke into relieved laughter. "Really?"

Tristan nodded. "Really,"

Tristan sat at a table in the cafeteria, waiting for Rory. He played idly with his food.

"Shouldn't do that, Tristan," a female voice called. The wrong female voice. Two arms came around him. "I had a _really_ fun time last night," the blonde said, smiling seductively. She kissed his cheek and sauntered away. His 'friends' suddenly joined him. 

"Good to see you've gotten the Gilmore girl out of your system," 

"And got Summer back too. How do you do it man?"

Tristan laughed. It was his role after all. He heard someone clear her throat behind him. It was Paris, in the table diagonal from him. And beside her was... Oh God... 

Rory... 

Rory stood up, and walked to him. "Rory I-"

But Tristan didn't get any further. Rory slapped him, and walked away. "Should have been more careful, _Tristan_. News gets around,"

"Rory, I didn't- I mean-"

"What you did was mean, and deceitful. What's more, you tried to hide it from me!"

"It-it-"

"What? It wasn't your fault?"

"Yes-no... We were on a break!"

"Being on a break justifies what you did?"

"Rory, I'm sorry! Please forgive me,"

"If you were in my shoes, would you forgive me?"

"Of course!"

Rory raised an eyebrow. "You would forgive me even though Dean was-"

Tristan's hands flew to cover his ears. "No! I'm not hearing this!" Tristan muttered under his breath, to block out Rory's words.

Rory stopped, and just looked at him.

"Okay, I wouldn't... but there has to be some way we can work this out!"

Rory shook her head. "Bye DuGrey. Hope I never see you again," 

Paris stared at Mark, another member of there small circle of friends. Things did not look good. 

"What do we do?" Mark whispered.

Paris shrugged. "Eat?"

"We have to get them back together!"

"How?"

"I don't know, you're the smart one!"

"Uh... I talk to Rory, you talk to Tristan,"

"Okay..." 


	3. Romeo and Juliet

Disclaimer: 'Gilmore Girls' does not belong to me. It belongs to the WB and other people. Definitely not to me. 

Author's Note: I noticed something very funny in the last chapter. I guess I didn't read it before posting, but Rory says, "It was mean, deceitful, and you tried to hide it from me." Talk about redundant. Instead of deceitful, make it thoughtless.

**_Chapter Three: Romeo and Juliet?_**

Paris waited in the meeting room of the Franklin. They had a meeting, and she would talk to Rory there. Rory was editor, and she loved meetings. She never missed them. Sure enough, Rory walked in, looking miserable. 

"All right, let's get this meeting over with." Rory handed everyone a piece of paper. "There are the details or your articles. Deadlines of submission, final draft… they're all on the paper. Any questions?"

No one spoke.

"Meeting adjourned," Rory sighed.

Everyone stared at each other, shooting curious glances at Rory. "What are you all waiting for? Leave!" Rory snapped at them.

This shocked everyone even more. Rory was acting strange. She never yelled at them, she handled everything in a very professional manner. But their editor now looked like she was about to loose it. So, everyone picked up their bags, and left the room, wondering what the hell was wrong with Rory Gilmore.

Rory sat down on the table with a sigh.

"That wasn't like you Rory," Paris said cautiously, sitting down in the chair in front of the table.

Rory stood up again. "Paris, I know you're here to talk to me about Tristan. I don't want to talk about him, or the break-up,"

Paris walked ahead to close the door before Rory could pass. "Rory, please. I'm sure that Tristan feels awful. You guys were so close…"

Rory scoffed. "So close that he cheated on me,"

"It wasn't like he had this long secret relationship with Summer behind your back. He was very upset, he thought he lost you, you have to-"

"Now you're on his side?" Rory asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Rory, I'm not saying what Tristan did was right. But no one is perfect, everyone makes mistakes. Are you really going to let Tristan pay for one little mistake?"

"Are you calling what he did a _little mistake_?" Rory said incredulously.     

"No! It was a huge mistake," Paris said quickly. "But that's all it was, a mistake. Rory, can't you forgive him?"

Rory stared at the other girl. "Tristan told me a few weeks after we got together that I changed him. That because of me he saw no point in his superficial ways. He said he was a whole new Tristan," Rory said bitterly. "And I told him that that was good, because I fell in love with that new Tristan. Well now the old Tristan is back, and I could never love the person that Tristan was before,"

Paris took a deep breath. "Rory, the old Tristan is not back. Tristan for now, is a very sorry guy who would grovel at your feet if that's what it would take to get you back,"

"Note that you said 'for now.'  Yes, he will be sorry. Only until the next Summer shows up. Then, he'll forget all about me, and start sleeping with anyone who shows an interest."

Paris was getting increasingly frustrated. "Rory, what do I have to tell you to make you believe that Tristan still loves you?" she cried. "I'll say it straight. Rory, Tristan loves you, and he is very sorry for what he did. What else do you want to hear?"

"Paris… if Tristan loved me, do you think he would sleep with another girl? I can forgive a lot of things, but I can't forgive that. I don't want to hear an apology, I don't want to hear anything as a matter of fact. I want to _forget_," Rory concluded. And with that, Rory brushed past Paris and walked out of the building.

Paris took out her cell phone. "Lane? No. She didn't listen. Your turn to make her see sense,"

Paris paused, listening to Lane. 

"We can't support any of them. We can accept what they did to each other, but we can't choose sides. It would ruin our friendships,"

"What I think?" Paris sighed. "I don't think so."

"I know. It seems… hopeless."

"Hey!" Mark called out to Tristan just before leaving their last period. 

Tristan set down his bag. "Yeah?"

"Uh… look Tristan,"

"If this is about Rory, I don't want to hear it. I messed up. I know. I don't need a lecture from you too," Tristan stated and picked up his bag.

"No, I don't want to talk to you about Rory," Mark said hurriedly.

Tristan turned around, and raised his eyebrows, waiting for Mark to speak.

"Uh…" actually, what Mark said had been a lie. He really did want to talk to Tristan about Rory. "Uh, How are you?"

Tristan just looked at Mark with a 'Get to the point' expression.

"Can I catch a ride home?"

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Sure."

Mark went in step with Tristan. "So back to my previous question. How are you?"

"I told you I didn't want to talk about Rory,"

"I'm not talking about Rory, _you_ are. I'm talking about you. How are you holding up?"

"As well as can be expected,"

"Sad? Regretful? Angry?"

"What do you think?" Tristan snapped. "I let the most perfect woman I've ever known slip through my fingers,"

"So I take it, all of the above,"

"Yes,"

"So, since _you_ introduced the topic… what do you plan on doing with Rory?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Move on with your life," Mark said understandingly. "But really Tristan, Rory's a great person. You guys were meant for each other-"

"Move on with my life? I was thinking along the lines of getting down on my knees and apologizing to her every day, groveling, begging, being her personal slave, you name it," Tristan sighed. "Because she deserves it,"

Mark didn't know quite what to say. "So you have no plans of getting together with Summer,"

"No!"

"That's good,"

"Did you really think I would?"

"I don't know… maybe if you were desperate enough…"

"Man, you have such a low opinion of me,"

"So even if Rory humiliates you in front of the entire school, dumps you _again_ in front of the entire school, thus proclaiming to the female student body of Chilton that it is open season on Tristan DuGrey, you wouldn't start dating another girl,"

Tristan unlocked his door and stepped in. "No," he said confidently. "Nothing could ever make me date or even think about another girl other than Rory,"

_Famous last words_ Mark thought. He hoped Tristan was right. It was a shame to see Chilton's perfect pair separated.

They drove in silence… 

The next day at Chilton, Tristan waited for Rory. He wasn't leaning against her locker like he normally did, but he stood impatiently in front of it, trying to formulate a speech.

Rory walked in five minutes later, pointedly ignoring him.

"Rory, I'm sorry. What I did was uncalled for, it was in no way justifiable, I know that I'm a horrible person," Tristan said, trying to get Rory to look at him. Rory didn't. "Look, I'm sorry… and I love you with all my heart."

Rory froze, putting her book down.

_There is a God. Tristan thought as he saw Rory stop. He leaned down to kiss her neck… she made no movement. Tristan went ahead, and kissed her lips. Here, Rory did react. She pushed Tristan away._

"No! You can't kiss me, and make everything right. You'll never be able to make this right!" Rory said desperately.    

Tristan sighed, with a very pained expression on his face. "Rory, I have to try! I can't live with myself, knowing I made this mistake, I have to make this work with you. I need you Rory… you're one of the most important things in my life, I don't want to loose you,

"Please forgive me," Tristan begged.

Rory stared tearfully at him. "I can't," she whispered.

"Please," he said, staring at her with those blue eyes. 

"Dammit Tristan! There are some things you just can't forgive," she cried. "Sometimes, all you can do is try to forget. I'm sorry, but I don't have it in me to forgive you, no matter how much I care for you," she whispered, and ran off crying.

Paul, Lane, Paris, and Mark watched the exchange from a few feet away.

"Well, that went well," Paul commented.

Lane, Mark, and Paris stared at him. "What? At least they're talking to each other," Paul said defensively.

"What are we going to do?" Paris asked.

Lane shrugged. "My talk with Rory was bad… she said she'd never date again…"

"What?" Mark sputtered.

"Not date seriously, I mean. She said she'd focus everything on Harvard."

"My talk with Tristan pretty much went along the lines of doing anything and everything until Rory forgave him," Paul contributed.

"You know honestly, after listening to this… I don't think there's any more hope for Tristan. When Rory sets her mind to something, she follows through," Paris commented sadly.

"I know," they all echoed.

One Week After 

"Class, instead of a written exam, your final written exam would be only fifty percent of your final test. The other fifty will be in play, that you will perform here in Chilton, to the younger students, to your parents, and of course, to the Chilton school board, and other school's officials. I will not help you, all I will do is help choose your play and director," Mr. Medina announced at the start of the period.

"Okay, the only people who qualify for directors are Paris, Rory, and Michael. Who would you rather be the director? On second thought, never mind. Paris, you will be director. Michael can act well, and Rory is our best public speaker."

The class nodded, some looking scared knowing Paris' reputation.

 "Paris, could you take over," Mr. Medina said, standing aside.

"Okay. First thing is choose what play we'll perform. We want to make a good impression, especially on the Chilton school Board. The reputation of Chilton is on the line. If we mess this up, even the teachers from other schools look down on Chilton students."

"Nice pep talk. Is this supposed to encourage us?" Mark asked, grinning.

Paul, Tristan, and Mark laughed. 

"Mark, if you don't have any suggestions, shut up!"

"Here's a suggestion," Rory supplied. "How about one of the tragedies? Othello, Macbeth, or Hamlet."

"No, they've been doing those too many times."

"How about The Tempest? Something light," Michael shrugged.

"Too light…" Paris returned.

"How about Romeo and Juliet?" Mr. Medina proposed.

"No… hasn't it been done so many times before?" Paris asked.

"Actually, I think Romeo and Juliet is a great idea," Lane put in. "It captures enough emotion, love, betrayal… if we pull it of correctly, we'd really impress them."

"Yeah…"

"It's a great idea…"

"Why not? It hasn't been done in along time…"

"That would be great…"

Paris looked around. "Romeo and Juliet it is then. Next order of business, casting. We have thirteen characters, plus various extras to be people at the party, citizens, that stuff. Probably five of those. We need people to plan music, costumes, and props. Any volunteers?"

Eight hands shot in the air. "Good." Paris commented. "Now to roles. For Romeo… any volunteers? Suggestions?"

"Tristan DuGrey," Patricia Johnson, another blonde that Tristan would have gone for in the past suggested.

The entire female portion of the class, except Rory Lane, and Paris, started speaking.

"Yeah, who else better?"

"I mean, he fits Romeo's description perfectly."

"No other guy in this class can match Tristan."

"He _is_ Romeo."

Paris helplessly looked at Mr. Medina.

"What's wrong with Tristan, Paris?"

"Because Juliet will hate me," Paris sighed. "All right, Tristan it is. Juliet…"

At once, voices started arguing, and hands were raised in the air. Paris snuck a glance at Tristan. Paris could practically see Tristan praying Rory. He looked at Rory, almost desperately. Rory was pointedly looking away, taking down notes. 

"Everybody SHUT UP!!!" Paris yelled. No one paid attention to her.

"People settle down," Me. Medina attempted.

Nearly all guys were laughing.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Paris yelled. That did it. Everyone turned to look at her.

"I think Juliet should be the most qualified," Paris started.

"Who's the most qualified person, Mr. Medina?" Tristan interjected.

Paris, Lane, Mark, and Paul looked at each other. Could he be anymore obvious?

Mr. Medina blinked. "Um, the best public speaker would be… either Paris or Rory."

Paris stifled a giggle and pleased smile. Now they had to talk, and kiss… "Rory, you're our Juliet."

Everyone was silent, except Rory. "No! I don't want to be Juliet!"

"Why not?" a girl asked her. Her seatmate whispered in her ear. "Oh…" she said. "Never mind," she said to Rory.

Mr. Medina, not knowing why, stepped in. "Actually, Rory. It's very logical. Paris is already directing, and you're the best person for the job. This isn't only for your grade. You know, some people from certain colleges, come to these Chilton events."

"I'll be Juliet," Rory said to Paris.

"Okay… Tybalt, Mercutio, and Benvolio…" Tristan didn't hear Paris anymore, as he was struck by the realization that he would be working, talking, and holding Rory… he turned to say something to her.

"I'm doing this for Harvard. I didn't do it for you, nor do I want to get back together with you," she said flatly.

"I was going to say congratulations… you know… for becoming Juliet. If there are Harvard people there, I know they'll notice you…" Tristan said, trying to disguise the hurt.

Rory turned away.


End file.
